


Tradeoff

by Raicheru



Category: Bleach
Genre: BDSM, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheru/pseuds/Raicheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo trades himself to Aizen for Orihime’s freedom and the safe return of his friends.  But instead of simply being held prisoner, he’s given to Gin who has apparently always wanted a pet of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF dot net as part of my Tangerine collection in 2011.

Ichigo glared up at Aizen who sat smugly while he watched the rest of the would-be rescuers be brought into the throne room. They’d made it so far, come through so much. And for what? Orihime stood trembling on the dais, her eyes glistening with tears. They had almost saved her. Almost. And almost wasn’t nearly good enough. Ichigo gripped Zangetsu so hard, his knuckles turned white. He was still bleeding from a dozen wounds but he pushed the pain away. 

“Let her go Aizen.” 

A mildly amused looked graced the former captain’s features as he looked down at the young man threatening him. “And why would I do that? It appears I have the upper hand here.” 

Ichigo didn’t have an answer, but he couldn’t let it end like this. The others glanced at him nervously, afraid that he’d do something rash. He forced down his anger and tried to think calmly. It wasn’t just his own life on the line or Orihime’s either. Everyone here was counting on him and he wasn’t sure what he could do. Except. . . But Aizen had to agree and that was a long shot at best. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo looked up at Aizen’s bemused face.

“I’ll trade you.” 

A single brow rose. “What could you possibly have that I want?”

“Take me.” There were a couple of gasps and cries of denial from his friends. “If you let her go, I’ll stay instead.” Ichigo shot them one last look before turning away. “The rest of them too.” There was a pause and he was afraid it was over before it began. 

“That’s a rather tall order. You must think you’re really something to be worth that much.” 

Ichigo clenched his jaw and waited for him to refuse. He’d fight if he had to, but there was a good chance that they would lose. His attention flicked to the other side of the chair as a pale haired man leaned down to whisper something in Aizen’s ear. Ichigo tried to remember his name. It was one of the other captains that had defected. Aizen seemed to listen intently for a moment, his features changing to a look of consideration before he sat straight again. “Very well. You will stay.”

“No!” There was general cry of outrage from his friends, none so loud as from Orihime herself. 

“No, Kurosaki-kun! You can’t!” 

But Ichigo already made up his mind about this. He wouldn’t change it for anything as long as they were safe. But he couldn’t look at them and see the dissapointment that must be in their eyes. There was a strange ripping sound and out of the corner of his eye, he could see a Garganta opening over against the wall. His friends struggled and cursed as they were practically shoved through it. As Orihime was led down the steps toward the door, she leapt forward suddenly and threw her arms around Ichigo’s neck. But he didn’t return the embrace. He didn’t want to hurt her any more than he had. He kept his voice low and flat.

“Just go.” 

She pulled back and Ichigo avoided her gaze. And then she ran toward the opening and was gone. There was a sudden feeling of loss that lanced through him as it closed, sealing him here of his own volition. He had no one to blame but himself. The room was very quiet as if everyone was waiting for him to do something. Aizen snapped his fingers and some hollow that Ichigo didn’t recognize came forward to take Zangetsu from his hands. He almost yanked it back before he could stop himself. But of course they’d disarm him. He was their prisoner now. 

“It seems such a waste really.” Aizen was regarding him with an almost pitying expression. “I was going to release her unharmed after all of this. You could have waited.” Something cold coiled in Ichigo’s belly at Aizen‘s words. “But I see you know that doesn’t matter now.”

“Screw you.” There was a huge weight suddenly pushing down on him, the very air shimmering from the force of the reiatsu flooding the room. Ichigo fought to stay standing.

“You will address me with the proper respect or I will have you returned to the human world.” Aizen’s face remained impassive as Ichigo’s head snapped up to frown at him. “Don’t for a moment think it would be any kind of release. Consider this as a kind of equal exchange. If you make too much of a nuisance of yourself and force me to send you back, Inoue will again become my guest.” Aizen paused for a moment but Ichigo stayed quiet as his muscles quivered under the strain. “Do you understand?”

“Yeah.” Ichigo could barely keep himself up. He felt like he was about to be crushed.

“What was that?” 

Ichigo took a shuddering breath and spoke through clenched teeth. “Yes.” The pressure increased slightly and he swallowed before finishing. “Aizen-sama.” The force suddenly lifted and he crashed to his knees.

“Very well.” Aizen turned to the pale haired man. “Gin, he’s all yours.” 

Ichigo looked up weakly to see the former captain with the fox faced grin come down the steps. 

Aizen saw the line of his gaze. “Make no mistake Kurosaki. I have no real interest in you. Or in her for that matter. But Gin here has been feeling rather lonely and asked if he could have you.” 

Ichigo felt a little numb. No interest. Like he was nothing, given away like a prize for good behavior. 

Aizen‘s face was impassive. “If anything, treat him with more respect than you would me. Just remember that Inoue’s freedom is counting on you.” 

“Aww, you look all tuckered out.” Gin knelt down in front of Ichigo and ran a hand through his hair gently before drawing him to his feet. As he was led out of the room, Ichigo fought to walk on his own. He wouldn’t let them see him fall again if he could help it. He felt like he was sinking. Orihime’s freedom depended on him and his good behavior. If it were simply his own life that he had to guard, he might be able to cope. But this. This was different. 

Once they were down the hallway and around a couple of corners, Ichigo could barely place one foot in front of the other. He suddenly felt so drained and he slumped against Gin who caught him before he fell. 

“My, my. Poor thing.” The light voice practically cooed in his ear as Ichigo felt himself losing consciousness. Gin gathered Ichigo into his arms as he went completely limp. He turned slightly as Kaname came down the hall, a lone arrancar trialing behind him. 

“What exactly was that all about?” 

Gin just grinned. “I don’t know what you mean, Tosen.” There was a slight sneer in return. 

“I‘d ask what you‘re going to do with him, but I already have an idea.” Kaname didn’t sound pleased as he indicated the unconscious teenager who lay limp in Gin’s arms.

“You‘ve got your own pet. Why can’t I have one?” At Tosen’s mild look of confusion, Gin nodded at Wonderweiss who was trailing his fingers aimlessly on the wall in some unknown pattern. Tosen’s look turned to one of disgust.

“He is an ally and a comrade. Not a ‘pet.’” 

Gin just shrugged and had to shift his grip so he wouldn’t drop Ichigo. “Whatever you say. Bye now.” 

He would have waved if his hands hadn’t been full. Tosen watched him leave and made no move to follow for which Gin was grateful. Kaname could be a little too nosy and self righteous for his own good. And all in the name of the cause. Whatever. Gin had what he wanted for now and he wouldn’t let anyone spoil it. In his room, he laid Ichigo down on the bed and started to pull his clothes off. It seemed he’d received quite a beating during the rescue attempt. Gin eyed the wounds with a critical eye. Nothing too serious, but he’d take care of him just in case. He always took good care of his toys. 

Running a hot bath, he carried Ichigo in and bathed him, using Kido to heal his injuries while the water washed away everything else. Running his hands over the tanned muscles, Gin felt a little thrill course through him. His little strawberry bunny was so cute when he was sleeping. If only he’d stop frowning. Ichigo’s brow was furrowed and small wrinkles stood out above the bridge of his nose. Like he was pissed off about something even in sleep. They’d work on that. But for now he probably just needed to rest. After all, his whole world had changed today. Gin grinned thinking of what he might do to make him feel better.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo woke feeling relatively refreshed. In fact he felt better than he had in a while. Until he realized he was naked in a strange room. Pulling the covers tighter around himself, he scanned his surroundings. Gin stood by a low table over to one side, his ever present grin shining at Ichigo like he’d just done something interesting.

“Morning, Ichigo. You must be hungry.” 

Ichigo sat motionless, waiting for it to be some sort of trick. There were dishes laid out on the table and the aroma was making his empty stomach gurgle. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Gin said gently.

“I’m not afraid.” 

The grin widened. “Careful, Aizen said you had to be polite to me. Don’t forget that. She was so timid, I hardly ever saw her. You wouldn’t want me to get bored would you?” 

Ichigo swallowed not really understanding what he meant. He recognized the vague threat but didn’t know what he was supposed to do to prevent it. What did he mean by polite? He nearly opened his mouth to ask when it hit him. “Sorry, Gin. . .” He had to swallow harder this time. “-sama.” 

Gin’s face brightened. “Much better. Now would you like to eat?” 

Ichigo lowered his eyes. He could fight him, but that seemed rather pointless. Especially with the circumstances of the situation he was in. 

“Yes. Gin-sama.” 

“There’s some clothes for you at the foot of the bed.” Ichigo picked up the neatly folded fabric to see one of the uniforms that everyone seemed to wear here. Gin watched him pull on the clothes slowly after glancing over to see if he would actually give him some privacy. Ichigo heaved a small sigh and got dressed when Gin merely sat down to watch. The slim hakama were mostly open at the sides, giving tantalizing glimpses of tanned hips and thighs while still covering what was important. And the coat was more of a long, open vest. It went nearly to the boy’s knees but left his chest bare and was cut wide in the neckline. Gin was glad it fit so well since he’d asked for something so specific. There were no shoes so Ichigo padded over to the table in his bare feet. 

At the table, he stopped unsure if he should sit or not. Gin seemed to be looking at him expectantly as if waiting for him to say something. He asked tentatively. “May I. . . may I join you?” He paused before adding. “Gin-sama.” 

Gin grinned again and gestured for him to sit. “See, it’s not so bad. I don’t bite. Unless you want me to.” 

The last was almost said under his breath and he nearly laughed when Ichigo’s head snapped up to watch him warily. He’d never been all that serious about formality in the past, but he found that he liked the sound of it when Ichigo addressed him. He watched him get over his initial hesitation and tear into the meal in front of him. It wasn’t surprising since he’d been sleeping for such a long time. After he was finished and a lesser hollow had come in to clear the rest away, Gin pulled a small covered tray out. Ichigo watched as he pulled the cloth away to reveal the objects underneath. 

Ichigo frowned, not knowing what they were for. There were four circular silver objects that looked almost like bracelets with two being slighter larger than the others. The fifth piece was also circular only much larger. The front of it dipped down into a curved triangular shape. He swallowed when Gin placed the tray on the table and pushed it forward with one finger. 

“Put them on.” 

On? Were they really bracelets? Ichigo stilled when he realized. No, they were cuffs. Rather shiny and nice looking, but cuffs just the same. 

He took one of the smaller circular pieces with numb fingers and slid it slowly over one of his hands. It was a little loose as it came to rest behind the heel of his hand but it immediately started to tingle as it shrank to fit. Ichigo nearly jumped, his breath suddenly a little more shallow. He rubbed his fingertips over the cool surface. They looked like metal but there was a strange pliant texture that seemed to vibrate with reiatsu. Glancing at Gin, he could see that he looked pleased. But with that grin, he usually did. Ichigo began to wonder if he ever had any other expression on his face.

Taking the other smaller piece, he placed it on his other wrist and it did the same thing. The tingling as it shrank was an unnerving sensation. He picked up the larger two and looked at them for a moment before sliding them over his feet and around his ankles. The settled snugly and he flexed his feet trying to get used to the sensation. His eyes settled on the last one. A collar. He was going to make him wear a damn collar. Ichigo’s fingers were shaking a little as he picked it up but he couldn’t seem to stop it. There was a heavy feeling of finality as he did this. As if once he put it on, it would be forever.

Swallowing, he saw the slight hinge in the front and he pulled it open to slide it around his throat. Which had a knot in it the size of a boulder as he felt it click shut, the clasp disappearing to leave the piece whole and unbroken. He nearly let out a small, strangled cry as it adjusted itself. The curved point of the front came down to the top of his breast bone while it tapered slightly in the back as it curved around the back of his neck. He twisted his head slowly and shrugged as if trying to twist his way out of it. Ichigo closed his eyes and forced himself to relax as he felt his breath quickening. He was starting to panic and that would just make everything worse.

He jumped when he felt a hand brush his cheek. Gin sat right next to him and he hadn’t noticed that he moved. Not a good sign. The only good thing was that his own reiatsu didn’t seem to be blocked or suppressed in any way. So he had that at least. Not that it would do any good. “They look good on you.” 

Ichigo turned his head slowly to look at him. “Thank you.” He took a breath and found that he had to close his eyes again. “Gin-sama.” 

It wasn’t getting any easier to say. He started to tremble slightly as Gin drew him against his body, his arms wrapping around him. Ichigo kept his eyes closed. He’d done this to himself and now he had to deal with it. He could do this. He hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Gin kissed Ichigo’s temple and stroked his bare chest as they boy trembled in his arms. He continued to smile as he pulled the last silver piece from his pocket. It was smaller than the others, two slim, silver circlets connected on one side. Ichigo probably wouldn’t know what to do with this one, so he’d held it aside to put it on him himself. Settling the redhead back against his own chest, he brought his arms around him from behind and slid them below his waistband. 

This time, Ichigo couldn’t hold back the sound as he let out a small, startled cry. Gin’s hands snuck into his pants and fondled him gently. His immediate reaction was to try to pull away, but the arms around him were deceptively strong and he was held firm against Gin’s body. He felt something cool slide over the head of his penis as it was drawn down to where it connected to his body. His hips jerked a little and he could feel himself getting a little hard no matter how much he tried to prevent it. 

“What are you. . .?”

“Shhh.” The hushed whisper brushed against Ichigo’s ear making him squirm a little. The object was settled around the base of both his testicles and his length. He could feel another piece of it circling just his erection and he shivered as it adjusted itself like the other five pieces. Tossing his head a little, he couldn’t help arching his body as Gin teased him with his warm fingers. The tingling sensation from the cuffs and collar pulsed along his body to settle in his groin and he cried out again. Gin cooed in his ear. 

“Oh good, they do work.” 

Oh God, they were supposed to do that? Ichigo’s breath quickened as he lay trapped in Gin’s embrace. If he had known that this was the way things were going to work out, would he have made that same choice? It was hard to say, and he was having trouble focusing at the moment. Ichigo couldn’t even speculate as to what he might have done as the pulsing grew more pronounced. He felt the sensations wash over his body and he writhed on the floor as Gin held him. It didn’t matter that it was a pleasurable feeling. But even as he tried not to want it, he failed miserably. A low moan escape his lips. 

And then it suddenly stopped and Ichigo’s eyes snapped wide open, his breath coming in small pants. He turned his head a little to look at Gin out of the corner of his eye. The pale haired man continued to smile as he withdrew his hands. Ichigo was almost painfully hard now. Was he going to leave him like this? 

“If you’re a good boy, I might finish it. But right now we need to go.” 

Go? Was he kidding? “Please.” Ichigo hated the pleading sound of his voice. But if he didn’t go soon, he felt he might burst. 

“Later. If you behave.”

“But. . .Gin-sama.” He twitched a little as the muscles around his groin spasmed slightly. “Please. . .” Gin chuckled and pulled something from his other pocket. It was a round, white ball attached to a silver strap, and Gin held it up in front of Ichigo’s mouth. 

“I didn’t think I’d have to use this so soon. But meetings are for quiet time, Ichi-chan. I want to show you off, but I can’t have you interrupting.” 

Ichigo frowned. Then why had the bastard worked him up only to leave him on the edge? 

Gin held up the ball. “Now open up.” 

Ichigo’s first impulse was to clamp his jaw shut, but he forced himself to open his mouth a little. The ball was settled behind his teeth while the strap went around the back of his head. It pressed his tongue down and filled his mouth, but it was relatively comfortable. Gin secured it and set Ichigo forward a little so he could stand and go to the other side of the room. Ichigo remained kneeling on the floor, still aroused and unable to do anything about it.

He couldn’t help reaching back to feel the clasp of the gag, but it was smooth and unbroken like the collar and he couldn’t figure out how to take it off. Great, a matching set. Gin came back to crouch down in front of him. There was a long, silver line hanging in his hands. Reaching out, he placed one end of it against the collar and Ichigo felt a slight shimmer of reiatsu. He looked down to see that the line was now connected seamlessly to the collar and he brought his head up to see Gin holding the other end. Did he honestly expect Ichigo to allow himself to be led around by a leash? 

“C’mon, or we’ll be late.” There was a gentle tug, but Ichigo refused to move. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Gin eyed him for a moment. “I didn’t even like her that much and to be honest and I don’t really want to see her again.” 

Ichigo let his head fall a little. It would always come to that. Slowly pulling himself up, he trailed sullenly after Gin, his head slightly bowed. He stared at his still bare feet as they traveled through the hallways, not wanting to see the look on anyone’s face as they saw him like this. The urge to grab the leash and pull it out of Gin’s hands was strong, but he forced himself to keep his hands at his sides. Ichigo had that sinking feeling again, like he was slipping beneath the surface of something cold and couldn’t get out.

They entered a large room with a table that had chairs set around it. Most were already filled by the espadas as they sat waiting for Aizen to arrive. They all looked in his direction and Ichigo lowered his gaze back to the floor. He could feel the weight of their attention like a physical thing. A hand on Ichigo’s shoulder gently forced him down and he knelt next to Gin who remained standing next to the short flight of stairs that led up to the entrance. Fingers laced casually through his hair and he closed his eyes. He still felt hard and he folded his hands in his lap to try and hide it. Hopefully, nobody noticed.

Aizen came in soon after and the meeting began. It was rather long, and Ichigo didn’t bother to pay much attention, his focus sabotaged by his arousal. Until Grimmjow pushed himself up from the table and started to leave. Aizen stopped him with a few quiet words and they stared at each other for a few moments. There was a tension hovering on the air that was unmistakable. And then the room was flooded with reiatsu. The cuffs and collar responded suddenly with a wash of tingling vibrations across Ichigo’s entire body. It all gathered and centered on the piece encircling his erection and he let out a strangled moan. His body jerked and he fell onto his side, the leash nearly pulling out of Gin’s startled hands.

Ichigo writhed on the floor as intense waves of pleasure that bordered on pain assaulted him. Someone was screaming, the sound muffled and indistinct. It took Ichigo a moment to realize it was his own voice. Everyone at the table was looking at him including Grimmjow who knelt on the floor nearby. The reiatsu ebbed and faded away leaving Ichigo panting on the floor, his muscles clenching painfully. Gin was suddenly at his side, his hands gentle and soothing. Ichigo barely heard him as he was lifted into his arms. There was an exchange of words between him and Aizen and Ichigo was worried that he’d be punished for interrupting their meeting.

And then he was being carried away, his head resting on Gin’s shoulder. Lips pressed against his hair and there were a few murmured words, but he didn’t hear them. Ichigo’s pulse was pounding in his ears and everything else sounded far away. Then they were back in Gin’s rooms and he was placed on the bed. He didn’t even react as his hakama were pulled down to expose his angry, red arousal. There was another tingle and he flinched, but the pressure seemed to ease a little. Coaxing fingers slid along his length and he bit into the gag as he groaned. Ichigo felt the hot spurt of his release but the wave of orgasm was tame and subdued in comparison to the assault at the meeting.

He lay limp on the bed as Gin reached to unclasp the gag and pull it from his mouth. Swallowing painfully, Ichigo grasped at a billowing sleeve, his voice breathy and quiet. “I. . .I’m sorry, Gin-sama. Please don’t. . .” Fingers caressed his cheek before pressing lightly on his lips to silence him.

“You don’t have to apologize, Ichi-chan. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

The flood of relief nearly had tears pricking Ichigo’s eyes. He had been so afraid that his violent reaction had ruined everything. Gin gathered him into his arms and rocked him on the bed. 

“I’m the one who’s sorry. Didn’t know that would happen.” 

Ichigo could only lay in his embrace, his body starting to shake in reaction to the adrenaline crash. He let out a long, shuddering sigh and relaxed completely. If he didn’t know better, he’d think that Gin really was sorry which was confusing. Ichigo was a prisoner here, a kind of toy that could be discarded at any time. But the pale haired man holding him seemed to be genuinely concerned. Ichigo let his eyes slide closed as sleep pulled at him.

Gin watched him for a moment after he laid him down and took the rest of his clothes off and pulled the blanket up. His breathing had evened out as exhaustion claimed him. Smoothing a hand over Ichigo’s orange hair, Gin leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. He’d have to do something about those cuffs. They were kind of an experimental thing that he’d gotten from Szayel and apparently, there were a few bugs to work out. The way it was now, he’d have to keep Ichigo locked up in his room and that wouldn’t be much fun. Well, there were a lot of things they could do, but it wouldn’t be good to keep his pet confined here forever. 

Gin sighed heavily. He supposed he could just take them off, but they looked so good that he didn’t want to discard them without looking for another option. He needed to tune them to his reiatsu alone, so the scene in the meeting hall wouldn’t happen again. His lips quirked a little. And he didn’t want anyone else playing with his Ichi-chan. Gin wasn’t big on sharing. Not even with Aizen. He’d had his chance when the boy gave himself up in the first place. He reached out and ran his fingers down the smooth skin of Ichigo’s cheek and grinned happily when he turned into the touch. A promising sign. He practically skipped out of the room as he went to see the Octavo espada.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo woke to find Gin watching him from the end of the bed. How long had he been asleep? Instinctively, he looked to the window to see the position of the sun and snorted when he remembered that there wasn’t one here. He hadn’t seen any clocks anywhere either, so how the hell did they tell time in this place? Ichigo sat up slowly and let the covers that had been pulled over him slide to his waist. He frowned at the silver cuff on his wrist. He’d had a secret hope that they might have bee taken off. Shivering a little, he remembered what had happened earlier. If that was going to be a normal occurrence, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

Ichigo looked up as Gin scooted over next to him. He held a round object in his palm about the size of a flat egg. It looked like some sort of red gem, it’s rounded surface smooth and unblemished. Ichigo pulled back a little as Gin brought it closer. He didn’t really trust any of the objects that might come from here. 

“S’okay, Ichi-chan. It’ll help.” 

The redhead held himself still, worry clouding his gaze as Gin set the gem against the front plate of the collar. He couldn’t help but look down as he felt the familiar tingle of its adjustment. The surface of the silver rippled a bit and the gem sank into it as a raised lip rose over its edges. When Gin took his hand away, the red stone looked like it had been set in the collar all along. Almost like a piece of jewelry.

“There. How does that feel?” 

Feel? Was it supposed to be doing something? Ichigo closed his eyes as to search for some difference in his condition. He blinked when he actually felt something. Before, there had been an underlying hum to the entire set which apparently reacted to reiatsu. And there was a lot of it floating around here. He hadn’t really noticed the constant vibration until it was gone. Reaching up, he touched the smooth, red surface with a tentative fingertip.

“What does it do?” 

“Nobody’s spiritual pressure will mess with it anymore.” Gin grinned. “Except mine of course.” He reached out and put his hand over Ichigo’s finger and sensation rippled over him again. But instead of the tearing, almost painful wave of yesterday, it was a gentle touch that receded quickly when Gin took his hand away. “I brought you something to eat.” Gin gestured toward the table where a covered tray sat waiting. “I’ll be back later.” 

Ichigo caught his sleeve before he could go. “But. . .” He let go suddenly when Gin turned back with a questioning expression on his face. While Ichigo didn’t really enjoy being Gin’s pet, he hadn’t left his side since he got here. The idea of being alone suddenly bothered him.

“Sorry, but Aizen’s being dick at the moment and doesn’t want me to bring you with me today.” He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Ichigo’s lips. “I’ll be back. Promise.” That lost look in Ichigo’s eyes was cute. Like he didn’t want him to go. After watching him for a few, long moments he leaned in again, pressing Ichigo down against the bed. 

“Mmmph. . .” 

Licking at his lips, Gin pushed his tongue inside, making the boy let out a small, muffled cry. Ichigo twitched under him. There was a small tingling that seemed to touch everywhere at the same time. Gin stroked Ichigo’s pliant tongue with his own for a moment before pulling away suddenly and heading quickly to the door. If he didn’t leave now, he might not go at all and then Aizen would just get pissier. Ichigo lay panting again, his eyes half closed. Throwing his arm over his eyes, he fought to get control of his body again. He didn’t like the way he was reacting to the other man. 

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he got up to shower and get dressed. Fortunately, the cuffs and collar seemed to be designed for extended wear, and the water didn’t bother them. He pulled on the white clothing again, wrinkling his nose in distaste and wishing he had his black shihakusho that covered more. When he finished eating, he set the tray aside and sighed. Now what the hell was he supposed to do? Wait until Gin got back? He had no idea how long that would be. And there was another thought that was bothering him.

Aizen had threatened to return him and bring Orihime back to Las Noches if he misbehaved. At the time, he’d been desperate to obey and keep her out of this. But the more he thought of it, the less likely it seemed that Aizen could get to her again. After all, Renji and Rukia would still be there. They could probably protect her better than him anyway. And maybe after all that, they’d take her to the Soul Society to keep her safe. At least he hoped they did. Maybe there was a chance he could find a way out and get out of the bargain. There was a twinge of guilt since he had given his word. But he clenched his teeth and pushed it away. This was a war, and they’d broken the rules when they took her in the first place. He refused to feel guilty for playing their game.

Getting to his feet, he went over to test the door. It was unlocked and he stepped out into the hallway cautiously. The first thing he had to do was find Zangetsu. Then he’d be better equipped to escape. But he didn’t even know where to start looking. A zanpakuto was supposed to be a part of a shinigami’s soul so it should be easy for him to find, right? But Ichigo was lousy at detecting spiritual pressure beyond its general presence. Looking for something specific was something he hadn’t mastered or even gotten the hang of for that matter. 

He reached out with his senses to see if he could detect anything. A ripple through the cuffs nearly brought him to his knees and he clutched the wall for support as while got his breath back. The gem was dampened the cuff’s response to the reiatsu of everyone except Gin, but it also seemed to be reacting to his own. That could be a problem. Ichigo took a shaky breath and kept moving. After traveling through the halls for a while, he realized that he had managed to get himself hopelessly lost. Great, now he had absolutely no idea where he was. 

“You look kind of lost, Shinigami.” 

Ichigo spun to look warily at Grimmjow. 

“Kinda jumpy too.” He strolled forward and Ichigo held his ground, unwilling to back down. Screw obedience, he wouldn’t let this asshole know he was scared. He narrowed his eyes as the arrancar stopped a few inches away. Blue eyes regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before Grimmjow grinned, his sharpened teeth glistening wetly. “Good. Still got fight in you. After seeing that pathetic display yesterday, I thought he might have ruined you completely.” Ichigo sneered. “Hardly. If I remember right, I wasn’t the only one kneeling. Or did you forget that part?” He felt the wash of Grimmjow’s reiatsu push at him as the other man’s anger stirred. But thankfully, the collar remained quiet. The only problem was that Ichigo was at an extreme disadvantage because he couldn’t raise his own power without waking it. He swallowed at the thought of trying to fight Grimmjow with a raging orgasm drowning him at the same time. The pause nearly made him miss the kick that swung around to hit him from the side. 

Scrambling back, he nearly lost his footing. Going with the movement, he rolled and came up on his feet before taking a leaping step and trying to land a kick of his own. Grimmjow caught his bare foot and threw him. Ichigo’s breath was knocked from him as he hit the wall and slid to the ground. This was not going to work. And he didn’t think he could outrun him. Grimmjow was suddenly next to him and he hooked his fingers under the front edge of the collar to lift Ichigo up off the ground. As his toes left the floor, Ichigo tried to kick him again. But Grimmjow shoved him against the wall and his head hit so hard stars burst in his vision.

“You couldn’t even beat me at your peak form. You think you can even touch me now?” Grimmjow held Ichigo easily up off the floor, his other hand stuffed casually in his pocket. “You’re even more pathetic now.” He brought his face close so they were eye to eye. “You better find your damned weapon soon, or I might just tear you apart and be done with it.” Then he dropped him suddenly and Ichigo landed in a heap on the floor. Grimmjow didn’t bother to look back as he walked away. Ichigo brought his hand to the tender spot on the back of his head and winced. That had not gone well. A quiet sigh made him tense up.

“My, my. Look who’s being a naughty boy and going out on his own without permission.” Ichigo flicked his eyes down the opposite direction that Grimmjow had gone. Gin strode toward him unhurriedly, his hands tucked into his sleeves. Ichigo stayed kneeling on the floor. He wanted out, but on his terms. He had no intention of being returned before he found his sword. After all, there was no guarantee that they would give it back. They might just dump him in the human world empty handed. It certainly sounded like something Aizen would do. A hand came to rest on his head and Ichigo couldn’t hold back the hiss of pain.

Gin frowned. It appeared he’d underestimated Ichigo. He’d been so obedient until now, it hadn’t occurred to him that he’d venture out on his own. He’d let himself be distracted by his own little fantasies. But he wouldn’t punish him. The growing lump on the back of his head seemed to be punishment enough for now. 

“I hope Grimmie wasn’t too hard on you. He can be so mean.” Gin was just glad the espada hadn’t really touched him beyond the surprisingly light beating. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes and allowed Gin to pull him slowly to his feet. He’d just have to be a little more creative when he had to leave his pet behind. Didn’t want him to get out of the yard again.


	3. Chapter 3

Gin led Ichigo back to his room without saying much. But he didn’t really seem angry or anything. Ichigo just sighed as he was set down on the bed. Gin knelt down in front of him and held his hands out. Ichigo immediately tensed as he remembered how the collar and cuffs reacted to his touch. But instead of the distracting vibrations, there was just a pulse of warmth that spread through his whole body. He could feel the pain in his head lessening and by the time Gin was finished, he actually felt pretty good.

“Thanks. You’re, uh, pretty good at that.” When Gin just looked at him for a moment, he hurriedly added: “Gin-sama.” The grin widened and Ichigo relaxed a bit. Despite his earlier resolution, he still needed to behave himself. At least for a little while. Gin stood and leaned down to press his lips to Ichigo’s forehead and cupped his face in his hands as he pulled his still smiling face away.

“I’m good at a lot of things.” Gin had never really needed anyone’s praise to feel good about himself, but he was pleased that Ichigo had said it. But then, he’d have to be good to graduate from the Soul Reaper Academy in a single year. That had caused quite a bit of contention when he was younger. But it was in the past now. And he had such a delightful present. He giggled to himself. Ichigo seemed to get little apprehensive when he laughed but sat still as Gin went over to a set of drawers that sat against the wall.

He came back with a couple of objects in his hands and Ichigo started to get nervous all over again. Gin held up another white ball, but this one seemed to have a lot more straps hanging from it. In his other hand, he had a strip of white silk and he reached forward to tie it around Ichigo’s eyes. Ichigo nearly pulled back, but held still and allowed him to do it. His apprehension rose as he couldn’t see what he was doing anymore. 

“Open.” 

Tentatively, Ichigo parted his lips and felt the ball being pushed gently into his mouth. A strap was secured around the back of his head just like before. But another one snugged up under his chin, forcing him to bite down on the rubbery gag a little. He let out a small sound as he felt the slight vibrating of the straps as they were adjusted. Soft fingers stroked his cheek as if to soothe him before two more straps were drawn up over his face. Ichigo felt them compressing the fabric over his eyes slightly as they were joined just above the bridge of his nose and pulled back together over the crown of his head. They were attached to the strap in the back. 

Now securely gagged and blindfolded, he felt extremely vulnerable as he clenched his fingers in the sheets beneath his hands. His long vest was slid off his shoulders and Ichigo shivered as it was pulled away. 

“Now, lie down,” Gin murmured. 

Oh, God, what was he going to do to him now? There was a metallic sound from where Gin leaned up above him. The former captain shifted on the mattress and Ichigo felt his sash loosening. He immediately tried to sit up but something held his head still and he couldn’t lift it up off the pillow. He let out a little sound of distress and he could feel fingers on his face again. 

“Shhh. I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

Ichigo wasn’t really worried about being injured. There were so many other disturbing thoughts running through his head at the moment. He reached to push Gin’s hands away from his waistband, but the other man caught them easily. Ichigo’s wrists were pressed together and there was a small shiver through the cuffs. And suddenly, they became one smooth unit binding his hands together. They were placed against his chest so the single silver cuff came into contact with the lower front edge of the collar. Another shiver and they were held in place. Ichigo pulled and twisted his hands, but it was if they’d been bound in steel. Ichigo started to panic a little and tried to roll away, his legs kicking.

Gin pressed his body down on top of him to still his movement. He pressed soft little kisses against Ichigo’s temple and his hair, holding him gently until his breaths slowed and he calmed a little. “I know this is kind of jumping ahead a little bit, but just remember that I wouldn’t have to do it if you hadn’t tried to run away earlier.” 

Ichigo couldn’t deny it or even protest as his voice was reduced to muffled pleading behind the gag. A hand stroked down his side, the fingers dancing lightly over his skin and he moaned a little. The tingling brush of reiatsu brought the cuffs to life and made him squirm on the bed. But not in a panicked attempt to get away. The pleasurable vibrations settled in his groin and he bucked his hips into it.

He hardly noticed as his hakama were pulled off him. Hands slid down over his thigh and moved lower until they gripped his left ankle. Something was attached to the cuff and tied off to the corner of the bed leaving only his right leg free. The mattress dipped again as Gin knelt at his side, his hands roaming freely over Ichigo’s twitching body. The sounds he made now were much lower and drawn out as he felt himself hardening under the touch. 

Gin rolled him a little onto his side and drew his leg up to get better access. Ichigo was just so damned cute all trussed up like this but he didn’t really have time to do anything about it right now. There was still a lot to be done today and he’d only been able to wheedle out a small break for himself. He’d had a small moment of panic earlier when he’d reached out with his reiatsu to check his chambers only to find Ichigo gone. Gin didn’t want him to do anything that might get him sent back to the human world. He’d hardly had a chance to play with him yet.

Slicking the nubbly silver object in his hands with lubricant, he settled it at the ring of muscles nestled at Ichigo’s backside. The boy immediately tried to pull away, his senses not totally gone on the pleasure rocking through him. But Gin held his hip with one hand and pushed it slowly in, the little bumps on the outside catching on the edge of his opening one by one before they popped inside. Ichigo groaned deeply and twisted his head on the pillow, his toes curled and his hands clenched into fists. The flared end finally disappeared inside and Gin laid him on his back again. There was low whine from behind the gag as he tied Ichigo’s right leg to the other corner of the bed, leaving his long, tanned legs spread wide. 

Gin sat back to admire the view. Ichigo lay bound on the bed with his hands cradled against his chest just below the red jewel and his legs tied down. The harness of the gag held his head securely in its silver straps. The white ball and white silk blindfold were a stark contrast against his tanned skin and orange hair. Gin felt his own arousal stir and forced it back down. He’d have to wait. There were things to do that didn’t include his little strawberry bunny. Ichigo twisted slowly in the bindings, his hips thrusting a little from the sensation of the object inside of him. Laying a hand on one of the ankle cuffs, Gin sent a little surge of reiatsu rippling through and delighted in the trembling it caused. And such delicious little sounds. He couldn’t wait to get back and finish what he started. But sadly, he had to go.

Ichigo barely noticed the other man leaving, his body betraying him entirely and shaking with sensations that drove him to distraction. And whatever had been shoved into him, it seemed to be just as sensitive to spiritual pressure as everything else he wore. Which was practically nothing actually. There was just enough give in the ties to allow him to twist a little on the bed and he writhed even though he knew it wouldn’t free him. He couldn’t help himself. There was no way he could hold still with the vibrations rippling along the surface of his skin and the throbbing from deep inside him. He cried out as he felt himself brought to the brink of coming. The sensation died down a little and denied him, leaving him feeling frustrated and on edge.

For a few moments, everything was quiet. He could hear nothing but the beat of his own pulse in his ears as he lay on the bed. He wasn’t all that uncomfortable with his arms folded against his torso. The soft ball in his mouth didn’t bother him that much even though he couldn’t force it out. And nothing was stretched beyond his normal range of flexibility. He just couldn’t get up off the bed or take any of this shit off. Tugging on one of his legs, he found that they were tied tight and wouldn’t come loose. He huffed a breath, his irritation growing as the pleasure faded. There was no way he could find his zanpakuto if Gin was going to tie him up every time he left him by himself.

Flexing his fingers, he jumped as they brushed the red gem on his collar. He’d just touched the cool surface of the jewel, but it felt like something had caressed him in a much more intimate place. The sensation itself didn’t bother him as much as the incredible urge he had to do it again. The rational part of him wanted nothing to do with it but he was so aroused and he needed to come so bad. He swallowed convulsively. Another tentative brush of his fingertip sent another hidden zing within him. 

Just to test its limits, he suddenly pressed hard against the cool, red surface. His whole body jerked and he screamed into the gag as it shook him. Arching his back as much as his bonds would allow, he clenched his fists and waited for the wave to subside. He felt back panting, every spasm seemingly telling him ‘I told you that was a bad idea.’ That had been a little bit much. 

When he’d calmed himself, he stroked the jewel and was rewarded with a much more sensual sensation. Much better. He’d never received such an immediate reaction from his own hand like he did now. At least not without his imagination to back it up. This was different, and it was a rather heady sensation. To feel that someone else was touching him while being in total control of it. All while being held down in a way that didn’t allow him to free himself. It was a rather contradictory position to be in.

Ichigo continued tracing patterns along the smooth surface and moved his hips with the feel of it. Making a quick spiraling motion, he thrust upward and let out a groan. Working his fingers, he started to raise his power on top of that. The vibrating hum thrummed along his body, converging on his center. His movements became more erratic and jerky with the overwhelming sensations. Every breath came faster until Ichigo was reduced to quick pants that were punctuated by low groans where he held his breath during a particularly strong push. He let it out again in a rush as he fell back shuddering on the sheets each time. When it became too much, he relaxed and let everything go. But the sensations didn’t stop when he pulled his fingers away. It was as if the swirls of feelings moved on their own momentum now and he was helpless to stop them. Pulling weakly at the restraints, he moaned and cried as he was carried away. If he’d been able to see, his vision would have gone completely white. He could feel the pressure of the wave cresting and prayed that it would crash and finally let him come. 

As if there were someone listening to his thoughts, he felt the rushing hot release against his abdomen. Utterly spent and exhausted, Ichigo lay still and let out a long drawn out sigh. Every muscle was lax, turned to jelly in the wake of the mind numbing orgasm. Sleep cradled him gently and he drifted off to sleep. 

Somewhere else in Las Noches, Gin was chuckling quietly to himself. 

. . . . . . .

Gin sat at the foot of the bed and watched Ichigo sleep for a few minutes. He’d turned his head on the pillow and it was clear that he wanted to curl up on his side but was unable to due to the restraints. But that would have to wait since he wouldn’t be sleeping for much longer anyway. Gin released the tie holding his head in place and removed most of the straps and the blindfold. Ichigo blinked up at him and then turned away again, a flush darkening his cheeks. There was a faint vibration and his limbs were all released. He stretched and then brought his knees up to his chest. 

Gin ran his hands lightly over his hip before reaching to pull the object gently from him. Ichigo let out a low hum as it was taken out and his body shuddered. Undressing, Gin rolled him over onto his knees so his backside was in the air. Ichigo braced his hands on the bed in front of him and squeezed his eyes shut. His breath was coming quicker now and his muscles tensed. Gin kissed his way gently up Ichigo’s back with feather touches that made him arch his neck prettily and moan into the gag. The pale figure draped himself over Ichigo’s curled form. 

Wrapping an arm around his slim waist, Gin rolled over taking Ichigo with him. He slid himself inside as Ichigo’s limbs loosened and he came to rest against him. The boy arched his back in Gin’s hold as he clutched at the arm wrapped around his chest. Muffled groans came from behind the gag as Gin kissed his shoulder. Reaching down with his free hand, he ran his fingers along Ichigo’s erection, hooking his thumb under the ring at it’s base. 

Ichigo lay across Gin’s body, their legs tangling. He couldn’t help clenching his muscles around the intrusion and he heard the other man gasp. Through his hazy thoughts, he nearly laughed. So it worked both ways. He relaxed and then tightened up again, shifting his hips up and pulling himself off his length a little before letting himself fall back down. That earned him a mewling groan from Gin. The hand around his own erection tightened, the thumb tugging on the ring. So, they were going to lay there and torture each other. Fine. Ichigo was tired of having things done to him. He could give as good as he got. 

The shimmering vibrations and the wash of Gin’s reiatsu made his breath catch in his throat. Ichigo retaliated by squeezing and pulling his hips up again. Bracing his weight on his heels, he nearly pulled himself completely off Gin’s shaft before falling again. As it was pushed back inside him, it hit a certain spot that made his toes curl and his voice strain against the gag in his mouth. Gin murmured into his shoulder, his own voice breathy. 

“A little aggressive aren’t you?” He took his hand away from Ichigo’s erection to press down on his hips and hold him still. 

Flipping them both again, Gin pressed Ichigo down onto the bed and started thrusting into him, his control slowly slipping. God, the boy was great lay. Much more so than he’d thought. There was no way he was letting him out of his sight now. And even if he managed to piss Aizen off, the lord of Las Noches would have a fight on his hands if he tried to send him back. That wouldn’t be happening any time soon if Gin had any say.

Ichigo lay pinned under his weight, the hands on his shoulders keeping him still as Gin used his body. He rubbed his hips against the mattress, his own arousal demanding attention. Sending a pulse of his own power through the cuffs, he buried his face in the sheets as the resulting vibration pushed him over. Gin felt it and smiled as he emptied himself shortly after. Interesting. He hadn’t known they reacted to the boy’s energy as well. And by all accounts, he seemed to be enjoying it. Or at least making the best of his situation. 

Gin lay down next to him and unbuckled the gag, tossing it aside. Ichigo panted for breath and didn’t resist as he was pulled back against Gin’s body. They curled together on their sides with Gin’s pale figure spooned up behind him. Ichigo had no real thoughts. They’d all been blasted away by sensation. It really would be the death of him if he stayed here. He’d find his way out, Zangetsu in hand. It just might take a little time.


End file.
